


Feral Courage

by ifonlyiwaszelda



Series: The Hero [1]
Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Link - Fandom, Twilight Princess - Fandom, Zelda - Fandom, Zelink - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, heroxprincess
Genre: At least I tried, Curses, Cute, F/M, Love, Romance, Serious Story, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, hero x princess - Freeform, i love to ship too much, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlyiwaszelda/pseuds/ifonlyiwaszelda
Summary: This is just after the Twilight war and the game twilight princess. Further into the story there will be mention of PTSD and other mental problems (just warning you guys now)





	Feral Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit, hope you like it

Peace is defined as a state or period in which there is no war.  
   
Twilight, once an unstoppable force, freely roamed the great kingdom of Hyrule, and would destroy everything in its path. It knew nothing of mercy for the lands and its people. All seemed lost, covered in a blanket of darkness. Until, chosen by the goddess herself, a hero emerged. Cladded in green, the hero came to salvage kingdom. The hero, not unlike the twilight, held no pity. The hero fought until there was nothing of the twilight left within his realm. Prices were paid and curses were brought upon him by his own hand. Not even Hyila herself could amend. Although the twilight had vanished the plains of Hyrule, the hero himself could not be rid from the shadows.  
He didn’t miss the fear in their eyes as he stood. Blood stained his sword as he held it slack in his left hand, finally defeating the enemy. He has become acquainted with the panic that rose in their eyes. In all of his forms, he had noticed the same expression was always given.  
The gleam within his eye had become more ferrel with each take down. And with every foe before him throwing all they had in his way, he grew to enjoy it. It would sicken him to his core whenever this joyous feeling arose; watching the light slowly die, and the fear grow in a dying creature. Even more so when he would sink his fangs into their throat, blood tainting his fur, the metallic taste lingering on his tongue as he would leave.  
The terror in their stance.  
The grimness that hung on their faces.  
The disbelief in their eyes when they saw him.  
As he stood surrounded by death.  
Craving battles just to see those looks again and again, because in the end, you can’t slay monsters without becoming one.  
   
Peace is defined as freedom from your own disturbances.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me if you like it or not or if i should keep writing it


End file.
